Scratching the Surface
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Earlier that day, Sam & Jack were forced to admit their feelings for each other to prove they weren't Zatarcs and made the difficult decision to "leave it in the room." It had felt strange and awkward and more than a little unfinished for both of them. So, what might happen if they decided to redefine what "leave it in the room" meant to them?


A/N: So, this fic is a post ep fic for 4x05 (Divide & Conquer) where Sam x Jack are initially mistaken for Zatarcs and Sam & Jack end up having to admit their feelings for each other and make the difficult decision to "leave it in the room."

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1 or its characters, but if I did this is what would've happened after 4x05. 

**Scratching the Surface**

That night, after the Zatarc incident had been resolved, Sam pulled into her driveway and saw a dark green truck parked on the street in front of her house and its owner sitting on her front stoop.

This was honestly the last thing she needed after the day they'd both had and it was definitely the last thing either of them should be doing after the words that had passed from their lips in that room earlier.

Regardless of how she should be feeling at seeing Jack O'Neill on her doorstep though, Sam couldn't even muster the energy to be mad at him for being here.

"You look like you could use a beer, Sir," commented Sam as she walked across her porch and towards her front door.

"Certainly couldn't hurt," Jack commented as Sam unlocked her front door.

"Well, lucky for you, I've got a few in the fridge," replied Sam as she looked over her shoulder at Jack through the open doorway before making her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Jack quickly stood up and walked into the house before shutting the front door behind him and following Sam into the kitchen.

Sam grabbed two beer bottles out of the fridge and popped the tops off of them before handing one to Jack.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Sam took a swig of her beer before she asked, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure. The way we left things just felt unfinished I guess. Why didn't you tell me to get the hell off your porch and go home?" asked Jack as he took a swig of his own beer.

"Because I know what you mean by unfinished and I figured drinking together was better than drinking alone," Sam told him.

Jack smiled at Sam's answer as he put the bottle to his lips and took another swig of the amber liquid.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Plus, as much as I know I should tell you to go home, that's not what I really want," admitted Sam.

Jack choked on another drink of his beer for a moment before he regained his composure and stuttered as he asked, "It- it isn't?"

"No. Not really. Of course, our positions dictate that we can't have anything beyond a professional relationship with each other. So, obviously anything resembling a romantic relationship is out for the time being, but that doesn't mean we can't scratch an itch from time to time," Sam pointed out.

"Are you suggesting that we..." Jack trailed off questioningly.

"I'm game if you are," replied Sam as she stepped slightly closer to Jack.

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Jack as he rested his forehead against Sam's.

"No, we shouldn't. The real question though, is do you want to?" posed Sam to him.

"Yeah. Does that make me weak willed?" asked Jack.

"No, just human," replied Sam as she brushed her hand against Jack's cheek before she kissed him.

Jack deepened the kiss and rested his hands against Sam's hips as they instinctively pulled each other closer and Sam's back gently bumped into the counter.

They stood that way for a few minutes lazily making out and teasing one another with both teeth and tongue and hands roaming underneath shirts and exploring previously uncharted territory.

As things began to heat up, Sam pushed off the counter and gently guided Jack backwards towards her bedroom. They began making their way down the hallway when Jack pulled Sam closer to him and kissed her with such intensity that the force of it knocked her off balance as they both fell against the wall.

"Well, that wasn't too graceful, was it?" commented Jack.

Sam looked Jack in the eyes and shook her head as she smiled at their obviously uncoordinated efforts.

"God, you're so sexy when you smile," Jack told Sam before his lips were once again on hers and she was pushing off the wall as she guided them the rest of the way to her bedroom.

Sam immediately went about removing Jack's shirt as his fingers stroked the sides of Sam's lace clad breasts beneath her shirt.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as the lace type, Carter," commented Jack with a roguish grin on his face.

"Yeah, well after wearing nothing but sports bras on missions and in uniform at the SGC, it's nice to actually feel like a woman for a change," Sam told him.

"Well, if it's feeling like a woman, you're looking for..." Jack cockily trailed off.

"Now would probably be a good time to shut up," Sam told Jack before she kissed him as his hands went about removing her shirt.

After he dropped her shirt on the floor, Jack rested his forehead against Sam's as he took in the sight of her toned figure and ample cleavage.

"You should definitely not be hiding all of this under baggy SGC uniforms," Jack told her with desire reflected in his eyes.

"Neither should you, Sir," replied Sam as her fingers trailed down Jack's toned abs until they reached his jeans and she went to work unbuttoning & unzipping them.

"C'mere," said Jack as he sat at the end of Sam's bed and gently pulled her towards him until she was standing between his legs and his hands were resting against her hips.

Jack quickly went to work on removing Sam's pants as she pushed him back onto the bed and situated herself on top of him until she was straddling him.

"A very unsexy but necessary question, but did you happen to bring a condom with you?" Sam asked him.

Jack groaned as he replied, "Well, it's not exactly like I came over here looking for a booty call."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm always prepared," Sam told Jack as she leaned over and opened the top drawer of her nightstand before pulling out a small foil packet.

"Good god, I love when you use that big brain of yours," Jack told her.

"Yeah?" asked Sam teasingly.

"Yep," replied Jack as he ran his fingers up and down Sam's sides.

"Do you wanna put this on or should I?" Sam asked him teasingly.

"Well, it's probably safer if I do it. Wouldn't want an accidental misfire," Jack pointed out as he took the foil packet from Sam's hands.

"Well, helping you out of these is the least I can do then," Sam whispered in Jack's ear as she pulled his boxers down and off as he quickly sheathed his bulging manhood.

"See something you like, Carter?" Jack teased her.

Sam nodded her head and blushed embarrassedly as she tried to look him in the eye instead of staring at his penis.

"Me too. Now get up here so I can remove some of that lace," Jack told Sam with a hint of a shit eating grin on his face.

Once Sam climbed back up his body, Jack laid there taking her and the moment in as he ran the fingers of one hand along the side of Sam's torso.

Sam leaned her face closer to Jack's and smiled as she said, "I thought you wanted to take the rest of my clothes off."

Jack let out a low groan before he said, "I do. Just trying to take in the moment."

"I knew under that gruff exterior of yours was a big softie," said Sam as she brushed the back of her hand against Jack's cheek.

Jack took Sam's hand and placed a kiss against her palm before he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and said, "Now where were we?"

Sam made quick work of removing her bra the rest of the way and tossing it somewhere on the floor before Jack pulled her in for another kiss as his hands inched their way towards her breasts.

Sam deftly hooked her legs around Jack's waist as she managed to roll them over until Jack was on top of her with one leg between hers.

"Impressive," noted Jack wryly as he gently nipped at Sam's lower lip before beginning a trail of kisses down her neck until he made his way to Sam's chest.

Jack skillfully focused his attention on Sam's chest and took his time teasing and trying out different techniques, paying special attention to which ones made her moan the most.

Meanwhile, Sam threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of Jack's neck as she helped guide him where she wanted him. Eventually, she gently tugged him upward as their eyes met in the darkness of her bedroom as Jack brushed the tip of his nose against the side of hers before Sam leaned up to kiss him.

The two continued their heavy make out session as Jack's thumbs hooked into the sides of the lacy underwear Sam had on and slowly began slipping them down her legs before discarding them somewhere on the floor.

As Jack made his way back up Sam's body until they were once again face to face with one another, he reached between them as he guided his bulging manhood towards her entrance.

"Take it easy at first, okay? It's been a while," Sam informed him.

"Now, you see, that right there is surprising to me, Carter. I'd have thought you'd have been batting guys away with a stick to keep them away from you," remarked Jack mischievously.

Sam smiled and shook her head at Jack's comment before she leaned up and teasingly nipped at his bottom lip before soothing it with the tip of her tongue and then whispering, "Shut up," against his lips before her lips met his in a playfully passionate kiss.

Jack gently guided himself further into Sam as they continued kissing and touching as Sam began to adjust to Jack inside of her. As Jack slowly began moving inside her, Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's back as she gently ran her hands up towards his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer to her.

"Feel free to leave a bit of a mark if you want. Nothing a t-shirt can't cover up," Jack whispered nonchalantly in her ear.

Sam laughed softly at Jack's comment as the speed of his movements inside her began to increase. Sam slowly raked her fingernails down Jack's back as they continued their steady rhythm.

Jack's lips moved from Sam's lips to her neck as he gently sucked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder as his movements began to speed up.

"What do you need, Sam?" Jack asked her.

Sam took one of Jack's hands and guided it towards her clit. Jack quickly understood as his hands circled the sensitive bundle of nerves, adding varying degrees of pressure as he continued his thrusting inside of her.

"Jack…" Sam trailed off as she gasped his name.

Jack began to intensify the pace of his thrusts and the amount of pressure he gave Sam's clit as he heard a sound between a gasp and a moan escape her mouth as her breathing began to quicken.

"Oh, god. Yes…Jack. Mmm," Sam hummed loudly as she came.

With the sounds of Sam's orgasm and a few more strategic thrusts, Jack soon came as well as he managed to groan out Sam's name.

Jack continued lying on top of Sam as they both attempted to regulate their breathing again after their intense lovemaking.

"Sam…that was so good. Like mind blowing good," Jack told her a bit breathlessly.

Sam laughed softly as she whispered, "It was pretty incredible, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Jack hummed into Sam's shoulder as he gently removed himself from inside her and moved to lay next to her on the bed.

Sam pressed a kiss to Jack's shoulder before she sat up and said, "I'll be back in a minute. There's a trash can and some tissues over there if you wanna clean yourself up a bit while I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay," replied Jack as he reluctantly let go of Sam's hand as she got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom to find Jack had cleaned up as well and was lying in bed with only his boxers on.

"C'mere," said Jack as he motioned for Sam to join him.

Sam crawled back into bed next to Jack as he wrapped his arm beneath her and settled his hand against her bare hip.

She felt Jack place a kiss against the top of her head and pull her closer to him as he mumbled into her hair, "Now what?"

"You need to go," Sam gently told Jack without looking at him.

"I know," replied Jack as he lovingly squeezed Sam's hip before climbing out of her bed and starting to get dressed.

After Jack finished getting dressed, he turned back towards Sam and said, "I'm really bad with words and probably even worse at doing this whole casual thing, but like I said before, tonight was incredible, Sam. You're incredible."

"I didn't expect this whole thing to be quite as intense and sentimental as it turned out to be, which I suppose makes things even harder, but I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened between us tonight," admitted Sam.

"Me either. Goodnight, Carter," Jack told Sam, thinking the return to formality might make things slightly easier.

"Goodnight, Sir. I'll see you at 0:800 hours," said Sam.

Yeah. You betcha," replied Jack as he turned to walk out of her bedroom and out towards his truck.

A few moments later, Sam heard the front door shut and then the click of the lock and the deadbolt being turned into place as Jack used the key she'd given him for emergencies to lock up behind him so she wouldn't have to.

It was strange how something so small could mean so much. They'd barely scratched the surface of all that was between them tonight, but strangely enough, as much as this would remain a casual thing between them for the foreseeable future, what had gone on between them in her bed that night felt wildly intimate.

Of course, with her and Jack, she had no idea why she thought it would be any different.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this latest Sam x Jack fic! If you so feel inclined, please feel free to send me a review to let me know what you thought of this fic! Your feedback & constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
